The memoriam of a sand glasses
by HIkariKawaiiChan
Summary: waktu terus berlanjut, setiap musim aku hidup dalam bayanganmu… akankah kau masih mengingatku? Di hari perpisahan kita, aku berjanji pada diriku. Jika aku bisa menangis karenamu, maka suatu hari aku juga akan tersenyum untukmu…


**Disclaimer: coba aja Naruto punya saya, pasti dari jaman dahulu kala, Sasu dan Hina sudah saya buat 'the best of couple 4ever'*plak.**

**Pairing: seperti biasa, SA-SU-HI-NAAAA (forever)**

**Gendre: romance/family**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: abal, typo, AU, OOC, dsb.**

**Whoaaa… saya muncul dengan fic abal lagi! *plak*, ini adalah persembahan khusus buat para readers tercinta yang sudah mau berbaik hati mereview fic saya sebelumnya… arigatou^^*bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Summary:** waktu terus berlanjut, setiap musim aku hidup dalam bayanganmu… akankah kau masih mengingatku? Di hari perpisahan kita, aku berjanji pada diriku. Jika aku bisa menangis karenamu, maka suatu hari aku juga akan tersenyum untukmu…

**Happy Reading!^^v**

**The memoriam of a sand glasses**

Angin di musim dingin serasa membekukan tubuh bagi sebagian orang, begitu pula dengan gadis manis berusia 26 tahun ini. Mantel tebal berwarna biru gelap yang hampir menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya'pun, tak cukup untuk menghangatkannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang kini bekerja sebagai penyiar radio itu tengah duduk termenung di halte bis bersama rekan kerjanya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ne, Hinata-chan… coba kau lihat!" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Novel yang di bacanya. Kiba mulai mengubek-ubek isi tas ranselnya, "Tadaaa…" mata Hinata berbinar tatkala melihat sepasang cincin yang masih berada dalam kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"C-cantik sekali Kiba-kun!" Hinata tak pernah berhenti tersenyum memandang cincin bertahtakan permata mungil di setiap sudutnya itu, "A-apa kau akan menggunakan ini untuk m-melamar Matsuri-san?"

"Yeaa.. begitulah," Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, pipinya menampakkan semburat merah "Kira-kira dia menerimaku tidak ya?"

"Tentu saja! Hanya gadis bodoh yang mau menolakmu."

"Ehehe, kau bisa saja. Ah, Hinata kau coba dulu… sepertinya ukuran jari kalian sama, kalau ini cocok untukmu, kurasa Matsuri-chan juga cocok!" Usul Kiba, dengan senang hati Hinata mengambil cincin itu, lalu memasangkan pada jari manisnya. "Wah, sangat cocok!"

Sungguh, teriakan Kiba tadi membuat Hinata sedikit panik, hingga buru-buru dia melepaskan cincin itu. Namun, tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah samping.

"Yah…" Hinata berusaha meraih benda mungil tersebut dengan berjongkok di hadapan beberapa orang, sesekali bibirnya bergumam seperti "maaf" atau "permisi" saat akan melewati orang yang tak sengaja di tabraknya. Sedangkan Kiba diam seperti orang hilang saat memandang tingkah sahabatnya yang mengejar cincin miliknya.

"Akhirnya!" Hinata buru-buru mengambil cincin perak itu saat benda tersebut sampai pada jangkauannya, dengan senyum cerah, Hinata bermaksud untuk menghampiri Kiba.

"Sasuke-sensei!"

Tubuh Hinata serasa membeku, 'Semoga bukan orang itu!' Hinata berdoa dalam hati. dengan sedikit keberanian, Hinata mendongakan kepalanya… kurang dari jarak satu meter, berdiri seorang pria jangkung yang membelakanginya.

Do'a Hinata tak terkabulkan.

..-..

..-..

..-..

Uchiha Sasuke,28 tahun yang sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang dosen di universitas Tokyo tengah memasang wajah masam saat berhadapan dengan dua mahasiswanya. Dengan ekspresi datar, Sasuke tak menghiaukan keduanya yang terus saja mengoceh.

Sementara itu, dari arah belakang, Hinata masih saja memandang punggung Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal erat di depan dada, perasaannya mengatakan untuk sekedar menyapanya, 'bukan bermaksud mengganggu, hanya ingin menanyakan kabarnya… hanya itu!' batin Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, belum apa-apa keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya.

Tangan kanannya nyaris menyentuh bahu Sasuke, sebelum…

"Sasuke-kun…"

Niat Hinata terhenti saat seorang wanita berparas cantik berlari ringan kearah Sasuke, dengan manja wanita itu menggandeng lengan atas Sasuke, entah mengapa melihatnya membuat dada Hinata sesak seperti kena asma. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, kedua gadis yang tadi mengajak Sasuke mengobrol menatap wanita rambut violet itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, ternyata kau di sini. Di butik tadi aku melihat gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik, sekarang ayo kita lihat!"

DEG.

Gaun pengantin? Jadi, Sasuke akan… menikah? Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia merasa malu, sedih, dan jahat karena sempat berfikir untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Memperbaiki? Keh, jangankan memperbaiki… bahkan Hinata tak seharusnya menampakkan diri di depan Sasuke saat ini.

FLASHBACK

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hinata-chan!" Sai, cowok yang beberapa minggu lalu menjadi murid baru di sekolahku. Saat pertama masuk, aku pikir dia itu orangnya menakutkan. Habisnya, kulitnya sangat pucat dan ekspresinya tak pernah berubah.

Karena tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, Sai di tempatkan tepat di sampingku. Sai bilang dia berasal dari panti asuhan, jadi dia tidak punya keluarga. Selama ini dia hanya tinggal bersama seorang kakek yang juga hidup sendirian.

Aku jadi merasa iba padanya, tapi dia bilang dia tidak suka di kasihani. "Aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu. Yang aku mau, kamu bisa jadi temanku dan percaya padaku!" begitu katanya. Hingga sampai sekarang, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganya.

..-..

"Maaf." Sai duduk di bangkunya sambil menunduk.

"Eh, ke-kenapa minta m-maaf?"

Sai tersenyum, aku jadi semakin bingung. Tak lama tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku, aku jadi terkejut dan tak bisa melakukan hal lain. "Maaf, karena sudah menyita banyak waktumu untuk bersamaku, maaf sudah mengganggu kebersamaanmu dengan yang lain, Hinata… bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permohonanku?"

"A-apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"…Hik_" Aku cegukan tanpa sebab, pipiku serasa mau meledak, jantungku juga sudah tak terkendali lagi. Ada apa dengan perasaanku?

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Suara rendahnya terdengar dingin dan datar, aku sendiri bingung apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri dengan takut-takut, teman-teman sekelasku hanya memandangku saja, tak melakukan hal lain. Sesaat, aku berdo'a berharap ada yang mau membantuku berbicara.

"Kau melamun?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, "A-apa kau ta-tadi b-be-bercanda?" tanyaku ragu, Sai hanya tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Aku suka kamu sejak awal, lebih dari itu, kamu baik dan tulus… kamu juga selalu ada untukku. Aku ingin kamu selalu ada sampai nanti!" ujar Sai dengan menggunakan bahasa 'Kamu' bukan 'kau' seperti biasanya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sepulang sekolah, aku pulang bersama Sasuke yang kini sudah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di universitas Tokyo. Walau tidak setiap hari, Sasuke biasa menjemputku sepulang sekolah.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Aneh, ekspresi Sasuke terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat sedih dan kecewa. "A-apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sai, apa pendapatmu tentangnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa negalihkan perhatiannya dari kemudi.

Aku menunduk, "Jadi… Sasuke-kun sudah dengar tentang hal itu…"

"…"

Hening.

"Apa Sasuke-kun akan cemburu?" Sasuke melirik ke arahku sekilas lalu kembali ke jalanan.

"Hn."

"A-aku harap itu artinya 'ya', karena Sasuke-kun yang harus mengingat'kanku atas perasaanku sendiri… aku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku ini, aku tidak bisa membedakan antara perasaan sayang dan cinta…" aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

Sejak saat itu aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, dan saat kami bertemu di halte bis tempat pertama kali kami bertemu aku malah mendapat berita menyedihkan.

"Besok aku akan ke L.A"

"K-kenapa…?" suaraku yang terluka tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di sana."

"Tapi_"

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku… aku harap kau bisa menerimanya." Tanpa terasa air mata sudah membasahi pipiku, rasanya sangat sakit saat orang yang kau cintai memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanmu.

"Ap-apa Sasuke-kun marah?"

"Entahlah…" Sasuke berdiri menghadapku, "Jaga dirimu!" ujarnya tenang lalu menepuk ujung kepalaku sebelum akhirnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang sedang menangis.

_apakah itu artinya hubungan kami juga berakhir?_

..-..

Saat acara perpisahan, aku menemui Sai untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku suka bersama Sai-kun a-apa adanya, bu-bukan sebagai teman maupun pacar, lebih sebagai se-seorang adik kepada k-kakaknya. Bisakah… se-seperti i-tu?" kulihat wajah Sai yang berubah sedih.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sai kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Karena Hinata-chan bilang begitu, aku jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Yah… apa boleh buat?"

"M-maaf." Aku jadi merasa bersalah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku.

"Hmm." Sai menepuk puncak kepalaku, hal yang selalu ia lakukan. "Kau harus jadi tegar mulai sekarang! Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa selalu ada di sisimu lagi, aku harap kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Hinata, ingat pesanku… apapun yang akan terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja! Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk bingung, entah mengapa Sai aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa ada yang s-salah?"

"Tidak."

Hening. Kami berdua memandang lurus tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan seolah kami tidak saling mengenal, menyaksikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang ataupun sekumpulan orang yang entah tengah membicarakan apa. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati pesta ini, tapi kenapa seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku ya?

Lalu Sai berdiri dan berjalan menjauh melewati kerumunan, aku bahkah tidak sempat mencegahnya. Melihat kepergian Sai, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang seolah mengatakan aku tidak akan bisa melihat Sai lagi.

Dan hal itu benar.

Hari berikutnya, kami mendapat kabar duka. Sai meninggal karena penyakit leukimia stadium akhir, saat upacara pemakaman aku masih merasa tidak percaya. Dengan tatapan hampa aku melihat peti mati Sai untuk terakhir kalinya, aku sama sekali tidak mengeluaran air mata maupun bersuara, namun di dalam hati aku terus berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sebagai gantinya, hujan turun dengan sangat deras seolah ikut menangis.

_semua akan baik-baik saja! _

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otakku, Baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja, jika aku harus kehilangan dua orang yang paling aku sayangi?

End of Flashback

Normal P.O.V

Hinata merasa tidak kuat berada di tempatnya sekarang, ia berbalik untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. jika ia terus di sana dan mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jauh, mungkin akan ada banyak luka dan penyesalan dalam dirinya.

"Konan, kenapa harus mengajakku sih?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Kalau aku mengajak Itachi-kun, akan lebih merepotkan!" Konan, nama wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke. Angin berhembus pelan, dari semua bau yang dapat di tangkap indra penciuman Sasuke, ada satu aroma yang seolah tidak asing lagi.

Aroma mint dan apel tercium dengan jelas di sekitar Sasuke. 'Hinata.' Nama itu mewakili pergerakan Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah belakang. Mata kelamnya merekam segala kejadian saat helaian selembut sutra berwarna indigo melewatinya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menolah sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan tarikan ringak di lengan atasnya, kemudian yang terakhir di lihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan kerinduan. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang di tawarkan Sasuke dari pelukan eratnya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…"

"Kau kemana saja?" suara lirih Sasuke terdengar memilukan, semua mata kini tertuju ke arah mereka berdua, bahkan Kiba juga ikut menyaksikannya, dengan hanya bisa terbengong di tempat.

..-..

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Sasuke darinya, Kiba yang semula diam akhirnya ikut angkat bicara, "Kau mengenalnya?" tunjuk Kiba tepat di depan hidung Sasuke.

"A-ano, kenalkan ini Inuzuka K-Kiba, dia.." Hinata tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya saat Kiba dengan seenaknya menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisnya sudah datang, ayo nanti kita bisa ketinggalan!" Kiba menatap tajam kearah Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya menarik pergi Hinata dari tempat itu, Hinata membungkuk kikuk lalu mengikuti arah tujuan Kiba dengan setengah berlari akibat langkah Kiba yang jauh lebih lebar darinya.

Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah menggeram kesal. Ia ingin menahan Hinata lebih lama, namun di sisi lain ia merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk menahan gadis itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lagi pula, cowok bertato segitiga di pipinya itu terlihat tidak menyukainya.

Tunggu dulu.

'Ada hubungan apa antara Hinata dengan Pria tadi?' batin Sasuke, saat ini dia lebih mirip orang linglung dari pada dosen muda yang keren Nan genius.

..-..

Di dalam bis, Hinata dan Kiba layaknya orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Hinata yang duduk dekat jendela lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan yang tersuguh di layar bergerak dalam bis, sedangkan Kiba, cowok pecinta anjing itu diam seribu kata, keduanya sibuk pada ingatan masing-masing atas kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa dia orangnya." Ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hmm…" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba.

"Apa… dia Uchiha Sasuke?"

"E-eh, i-itu…"

"Jadi benar ya? Pantas aku tidak menyukainya."

"K-Kiba-kun_"

"Jangan membelanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu selama ini!"

"Sudah berapa kali a-aku bilang, ini semua bukan salah s-Sasuke_"

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan kalau semua kesalahanmu atau Sai? Pendapat kuno." potong Kiba, meski baru berteman beberapa tahun lalu, namun Kiba bisa mengerti Hinata lebih dari gadis itu sendiri. Tak heran, Kiba sangat membenci orang-orang yang telah menyekiti gadis lemah itu.

"B-bukan begitu!" protes Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, b-bisakah kita membahas hal lain s-selain tentang S-Sasuke?" Kata-kata Hinata barusan berhasil membungkam mulut Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun tadi itu siapa?" tanya Konan berkali-kali bahkan setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku serius… apa dia…" Konan terus saja membuntuti Sasuke hingga lantai atas.

"Berisik!" Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar hingga terdengar debaman yang keras. Konan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Itachi muncul dari kamar sebelah, "Kenapa datang-datang kalian membuat ribut?" sepertinya Itachi baru bangun tidur, terlihat dari matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ita-kun, adikmu membuatku kesal!" Konan bergelayut manja di lengan Itachi.

"Cih, apa kau membuat ulah lagi? Bagaimana kau bisa jadi ipar yang baik kalau begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi kami bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis. Lalu, Sasuke-kun memeluknya begitu saja sampai-sampai membuat pacar gadis itu marah dan kami langsung pulang, itu saja!"

"Gadis manis? Memeluk?" tanya Itachi sedikit bingung dan tak percaya adiknya bisa memeluk orang lain dengan mudah.

"Hmm… manis sekali, wajahnya seperti boneka, kalau tidak salah namanya Hi… Hin… Hin siapa gitu."

"Maksudmu Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Oh benar namanya Hyuuga Hin-, eh… Ita-kun kenal?"

"Hn. Dia mantan kekasih baka-otouto."

"Eh, jadi Sasuke pernah punya pacar?" tanya Konan tak percaya.

"Bodoh, memangnya kau pikir baka-otoutoku itu gay? Tentu saja dia pernah menyukai seorang gadis."

"Hufs, kenapa harus menyebutku bodoh." Gumam Konan kesal. Itachi hanya menghela nafas, lalu dengan cepat menarik Konan dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf," gumam Itachi yang terkesan jaim. Membuat Konan hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menikmati saat-saat bersama tunangannya itu.

..-..

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king size miliknya, dengan raut kesal ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat kembali kenangan yang pernah di lewatinya bersama sang gadis.

"Maaf, Hinata…" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepatnya pada foto berbingkai kayu oaks di atas meja lampu miliknya, di dalam foto terdapat dirinya dan Hinata yang masih berseragam Konoha High. Terlihat di dalam foto wajah Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu menghadap kamera dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis memandang wajah Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum miris, foto ini di ambil sebulan setelah mereka berpacaran, saat itu Naruto memaksa untuk memotret keduanya dengan alasan untuk kenang-kenangan.

Sasuke meraih jam pasir yang terletak di sebelah foto, itu adalah kado pembeian Hinata tepat di hari ulangtahunnya_. "Meski suatu hari kita terpisah, aku harap waktu akan berjalan dan mengembalikan kita ke jalan yang sama lagi."_ Sasuke selalu ingat kata-kata Hinata pada saat itu, terbesit penyesalan dalam diri Sasuke saat dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri dengan alasan ingin lebih fokus dalam pendidikannya, padahal ia tahu benar jika pendidikan di universitas Jepang tak kalah lebih baik dari universitas di negara lain.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, senyum tipis mengembang saat melihat seorang wanita setengah baya menghampirinya dengan _paperbag_ penuh di tangannya. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah, Uchiha Mikoto dengan hobi belanjanya.

"Apa kabar, bibi?" Hinata membungkuk sebagai rasa hormatnya, rambutnya yang tak terikat dan hanya di hiaskan bandana sederhana berwarna putih ikut bergantung ke bawah seiring pergerakan Hinata.

"Wah, kau sudah dewasa ya?" Mikoto tersenyum ramah, "Uhmm… tidak banyak berubah. Tetap seperti Hinata-chan yang kawaii.." ujar Mikoto riang, membuat semburat merah muncul perlahan di pipi Hinata.

"A-arigatou.."

"Hm," Mikoto kembali tersenyum. "Oh ya, kau sudah makan?" Hinata menggeleng ragu. "Bagus, kalau begitu hari ini bibi akan mentraktir Hinata-chan di café seberang sana. Makanannya enak-enak loh, kau mau kan?"

"Err, a-apa tidak merepotkan bibi?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, sudah lama kan semenjak kau tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah lagi… bibi sangat merindukanmu tahu!"

"Eh, be-benarkan?"

"Tentu saja, ayo!" Mikoto menyeret lengan Hinata menuju mobil pribadinya, kemudian memerintahkan sang supir untuk membawa mereka ke café yang tadi di bicarakan oleh Mikoto.

..-..

"Jadi benar ya, kau dan Sasuke-kun… sudah berpisah?" Hinata mengangguk ragu, Mikoto menghena nafas berat, kepulan asap tipis tampak saat wanita yang masih cantik meski usianya mengnjak paruh baya. "Padahal aku sangat berharap kalian bisa terus bersama… bibi berharap bisa memiliki seorang anak perempuan seperti Hinata-chan." Wajah Mikoto tampak sedih.

"Bibi…" Hinata berusaha menenangkan dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Mikoto, "Berakhir ataupun tidaknya hubunganku dengan Sasuke, tidak menjadi alasan berpisahnya aku dengan bibi. Bagiku bibi Mikoto sudah seperti ibuku sendiri.." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Mikoto mengangguk lemah, "Aku mengerti, tapi… aku tetap tidak rela jika Sasuke-kun menikah dengan gadis selain Hinata-chan, pokoknya tidak rela!" tingkah Mikoto berubah mirip anak kecil.

Hinata tersenyum memaksa, 'mau bagaimana lagi…' batinnya sedih.

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto kembali meraih tangan Hinata, "Mesipun Sasuke-kun bukan pria romantis seperti yang di idam-idamkan banyak gadis, tapi Sasuke-kun tipikal pria yang setia… bibi yakin kalau dia masih menyukai Hinata-chan." Ujar Mikoto lembut, tatapannya matanya meredup seolah memelas agar Hinata mau kembali pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tengah bersedih, "Tapi Sasuke bebas memilih jalan hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang yang akan menghancurkan kebahagiannya nanti_"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun akan bahagia bila dengan Hinata-chan…" potong Mikoto.

"Tidak bibi, Sa-sasuke a-akan bahagia dengan wanita itu," ujar Hinata parau.

"Wanita itu? wanita siapa maksudmu?"

Hinata menoleh, ikut bingung. "Te-terakhir aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia p-pergi untuk mencari g…gaun pengantin dengan seorang wa-wanita." Wajahnya kembali di tekuk, tidak ingin membuat Mikoto melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Benarkan? Sasuke-kun tidak pernah memberitahukannya… seperti apa wanita itu?" ujar Mikoto kesal.

"Dia… cantik,"

"Menurutku Hinata-chan yang paling cantik." Hinata tersenyum hambar.

"Dia terlihat dewasa," Mikoto merenung, Sasuke memang tidak suka perempuan dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan. "Dia modis, pandai berdandan, dan dia punya rambut indigo yang indah."

"Tunggu dulu, rambut indigo? Apa wanita yang kau maksudkan itu memiliki bola mata berwarna kebiruan?"

"Y-ya…"

"Ah, jadi yang kau maksud itu adalah Konan-chan?" wajah Mikoto tampak sumringah, benar dugaan Hinata Sasuke memang mendapatkan calon isrti yang sesuai, buktinya Mikoto terlihat tidak marah dan justru sebaliknya.

"Aku r-rasa begitu," Hinata menyeruput cappucinonya gugup.

"Siapa bilang kalau dia calon istri Sasuke?"

Buffrrrtt…

"Ah, go-gomen…"

Mikoto tertawa riang, 'Hinata akan jadi menantuku, yeeeyyy….' Batin Mikoto senang.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh putaran Sasuke berlari. Lapangan luas tempat para mahasiswa biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bola, dialih fungsikan oleh Sasuke sebagai tempat berlari. Kebiasaannya jika ingin meluapkan kesedihannya adalah dengan berlari sampai ia benar-benar merasa puas.

Hingga pada putaran yang ke 14 Sasuke mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan sampai terjatuh berguling di atas rumput basah karena hujan. Perlahan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, hujan berjatuhan memukul-mukul wajah dan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata, Sasuke menikmati air hujan yang seolah ikut menangisi kesedihannya.

Saat tak merasakan titik hujan di wajahnya lagi, Sasuke membuka matanya, kelopak matanya menyipit untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang telah memayunginya. "K-kalau terus ke-kehujanan kau b-bisa terkena demam!" senyuman hangat tersaji di bibir mungil Hinata.

"Bibi Mikoto su-sudah menceritakan semuanya…" ujar Hinata guggup.

"Cerita apa?"

"S-soal… Kau… bu-bukan kau yang akan me-m-menikah, tapi I-Itachi-nii…"

"Kapan aku bilang aku akan menikah?"

"I-Itu…. aku pikir," Hinata salah tingkah, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya. Hinata memasang wajah bingung dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan, pipinya tampak merona.

"A-apa ada yang salah?" Sasuke menggeleng dan bergumam 'Hn.', lalu tubuhnya sedikit terangkat untuk menarik tangan kanan Hinata, sehingga kini gadis itu ikut berlutut di atas rumput hijau yang basah oleh air hujan. Payung putih yang di bawanya jadi terjatuh dan membuat keduanya kembali terguyur air hujan.

"S-Sasuke, kita jadi basah kan!" gerutu Hinata.

"Aku sudah, kau yang belum!" Sasuke menggenggam erat punggung tangan kanan Hinata, tubuhnya condong ke depan dan bibir mereka bertemu di waktu berikutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tubuhnya memaksa Hinata untuk berbaring bersama.

Keduanya berbaring di bawah langit mendung yang masih meneteskan air hujan. Suasana lapangan yang sepi, membuat suara hujan semakin jelas terdengar.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik! Apa kau mengerti?" ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius.

Hinata mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke "A-apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran, kini ia terlihat seperti anak Tk yang takut mendapatkan hukuman dari gurunya. Keduanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ini mungkin bukan tempat yang tepat, tapi… Hinata bagaimana jika bulan depan kita menikah?" mata onyx Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah mata pucat Hinata yang tak berkedip sedetikpun.

"Hik_, hik_" jika dulu Hinata 'pernah' pingsan setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke, sekarang dia jadi cegukan berkali-kali karena Sasuke yang melamarnya. Poor Hinata!

..-..

Langit kelam yang Hinata takuti, kini berubah cerah dengan pelangi yang penuh warna, dengan hadirnya cinta Sasuke yang pernah jauh menghilang darinya. Jika suatu hari nanti salah satu dari mereka menghilang untuk selamanya, Hinata berjanji, dia akan selalu mengingat hari ini… hari di mana awal yang baru akan mereka lalui. Bersama…

Selamanya.

**THE END**

**..-…**

**epilog**

Di ruangan pengantin wanita…

"Konan-san… kau sangat cantik de-dengan gaun i-itu!" puji Hinata tulus.

"Benarkah? Ooh… Hinata-chan, aku sebenarnya sangat gugup! Aku harap aku tidak melakukan hal konyol nantinya." Ujar Konan sembari berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Konan-chan!" ujar Matsuri yang tengah memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Apa semua sudah siap? Sebentar lagi upacara akan berlangsung!"

..-..

"Baiklah! Baka-otouto, jangan sampai membuat kesalahan di hari terpentingku!" bisik Itachi yang berjalan dengan berwibawa di atas karpet merah.

"Hn, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan baka-aniki!" sambung Sasuke, jas putih yang di kenakannya membuatnya terlihat 10 kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pengantin wanita memasuki ruangan!" ujar Naruto sebagai Mc dengan penuh semangat. Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah dua orang gadis kecil yaitu Hanabi dan temannya yang bertugas menebarkan kelopak bunga, Konan yang saat ini terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya di dampingi oleh ayahnya, di belakang ada Hinata yang membawa cincin pernikahan, Sakura, Matsuri dan Ino yang menjadi pendamping wanita juga tak kalah cantiknya.

Usai pemberkatan, kedua memelai di persilahkan untuk berciuman, Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sasuke merona hebat melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya, dan upacara di akhiri dengan pelemparan buket bunga. "Baiklah semuanya bersiap-siap!" komando Naruto, "Satu… dua… tiga!"

Bunga melayang dan hap...

"Hinata-chan, kau mendapatkan buket bunganya!" teriak Kiba yang langsung mendapat cubitan dari Matsuri. "Awc, kenapa?" tanya Kiba kesakitan.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, hufs… aku ingin karangan bunganya juga!" Matsuri tampak kesal.

"Itu tidak perlu, karena sebentar lagi, kita juga akan menyusul. Benarkan?" pipi Matsuri memerah dan Kiba semakin sumringah dan bersemangat untuk menggoda tunangannya.

Hinata POV

Aku tersenyum bahagia, Sakura-chan terlihat malu-malu di depan Neji-nii, tak lama lagi aku dan Sasuke akan menyusul Itachi-nii, Konan akan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang istri mulai sekarang, Naruto yang sampai sekarang tak pernah berhasil merayu Ino-san dan Kiba yang selalu setia untuk Matsuri-san.

"Ini belum berakhir, apa aku bilang… semua baik-baik saja bukan?" samar-samar aku melihat wajah seseorang yang tak asing lagi, berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berbahagia. Kemudian melangkah pasti menuju pintu keluar dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, Sai…

"Arigatou…Sai…" ujarku tulus dengan senyum yang terpatri untuknya yang telah pergi.

**OWARI**

**Happy ending^^,right?**

**Author note: hwaaaahhh… akhirnya selesai*ngelap keringat* gomen kalau ada yang merasa kepanjangan. Awalnya berfikir mau di potong jadi dua chap, tapi kok rasanya jadi aneh dan kesannya kependekan. Alhasil inilah dia…**

**Semoga readers sekalian tidak kecewa dengan fic saya yang satu ini. Akhir kata, saya sangat mengharapkan partisipasinya untuk memberikan review karena dengan begitu, kemalasan Saya bisa bangkit dan akan terus berusaha untuk membuat fic lagi^^V**

**Arigatou gozenmasu untuk yang udah baca dan yang mereview^^**


End file.
